Energy Drink
|type =Food |properties =Partially heals }} Energy Drink,[http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/dreamland3/manual/32_33.jpg Kirby's Dream Land 3 instruction booklet]Kirby Air Ride[http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/mirror/instruction/page26and27.jpg Kirby & The Amazing Mirror instruction booklet][https://manualsbrain.com/en/manuals/1843952/?page=9 Kirby: Canvas Curse instruction booklet][http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/squeaksquad/manual/instruction/page22and23.jpg Kirby: Squeak Squad instruction booklet] also known as Pep Brew,[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/dreamland/instruction/dl1516.jpg Kirby's Dream Land instruction booklet] Pep Drink,[http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/adventure/09.jpg Kirby's Adventure instruction booklet] Peppy Tonic,[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/nightmare/instruction/page22and23.jpg Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land instruction booklet] Health Drink,[http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/dreamland2/instruction/dlii2021.jpg Kirby's Dream Land 2 instruction booklet] Power Drink,[http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/tiltandtumble/instruction/page18and19.jpg Kirby's Tilt 'n' Tumble instruction booklet] or Life Drink,3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure Instruction Manual (Page 14 / 16 Items) is a recurring recovery item in almost every title in the ''Kirby'' series, first appearing in Kirby's Dream Land. It is contained in a yellow (previously pink) bottle that can be found in various locations on the field. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, it sometimes appears in small Treasure Chests. A drink with a somewhat similar appearance is shown in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode Power Ploy. Use Energy Drinks are usually third best recovery item, recovering one-third or two bars of Kirby's Health instantly, in contrast to regular food, which restores half this amount. Meat recovers one-half, while Maxim Tomatoes always fully recover Kirby's HP. There are a few known exceptions to this rule, however. In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land’s Extra Game, where Kirby's vitality is halved, Energy Drink's recovery is scaled to half in that game mode. In Kirby Air Ride, Energy Drinks heal 70 HP instead of one-third of the maximum. Related Quotes Artwork KTnT Pep Brew artwork.PNG|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL Pep Brew artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Wateritem2.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Energiedrink.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' K25_Pep_Brew_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website PPPTrain Wadosk artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website PPPTrain Wadosk artwork 2.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website Gallery KDL Pep Brew.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Pep_Brew.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Retro_3.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Kirby's Dream Land palette) PL Gordo.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' DL2 Pep Brew.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Toy Box Pep Brew.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' RR Pep Brew.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Tomato_and_Pep_Brew.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Sparky.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Roly-Poly.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Pep Brew.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' PaintedPepBrew.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) KSqSq_Pep_Brew_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KTD Pep Brew.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KF_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFD_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SKC_Pep_Brew.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites KDL Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KTB Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KDL3 Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' PepbrewKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KCC Pep Brew sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' References de:Energie-Drink es:Bebida Energética ja:元気ドリンク zh:活力饮料 Category:Recovery Items Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Food Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash